Andy's Story
by HannaClemens
Summary: The newest generation of wolves has just began. But as life has just seemingly begun for Andy Black and his packmates, everything is about to come crashing down as the Volturi returns with a vengeance. And on top of everything, Andy becomes the first of the new wolves to experience imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

_The sun is shining in the sky_

_There ain't a cloud in sight_

_It's a beautiful new day, hey_

Mr. Blue Sky, ELO

* * *

The sun is shining in the sky, rays of brilliant light peeking through the dark, damp canopy of trees to illuminate the forest floor. I haven't witnessed this rare phenomenon in what seems like years. Living in La Push, Washington is not an easy thing to accomplish. Blue skies and sunlight are just about extinct over here.

Sitting here in the forest, I witness first-hand the effects of a sunny day. The trees slightly lose their green glow and stand a bit taller, soaking in the healthy sun rays. Chirping birds come out to play, without fear of an oncoming storm. The usually musky, claustrophobic grove of dense trees is lighter now that the air is fresher, and I can breathe easier. I wish I could simply sit here all day and soak it all in.

"Andy! Where are you?" a clear voice calls from the northern southern edge of the forest. Turning my head ninety degrees, I spot him and internally groan. I have a feeling I know what's coming.

Jacob Black, in all his glory, stands before me in seconds. His cropped hair has red-orange leaves in it, and his breathing is labored. This signals that he just got off patrol and that it's my turn. I sigh and pick myself off the ground, dusting the dirt off my clothes. Mom will be too excited and enthusiastic about this beautifully sunny day to be upset about dirt on my clothes.

"Yes, sir?" I ask politely to my elder.

Jacob grins. "My shift is over. It's your turn to patrol."

I squint my eyes, trying to think back. "Who's out there right now?"

"Seth and Molly," he replies quickly. "I have to go now. See you later, Andy!" And with that, my grandfather runs off into the woods in the opposite direction from which he came. I see Jacob reach the edge of the forest and keep going, back to La Push.

Yes, Jacob Black is my grandfather. And he still phases. Does this really surprise anyone?

I'll explain more about my family later. Now, I take a quick moment to calm my thoughts and be able to phase serenely. I dislike angering myself just to phase. If I can balance my mind, I can phase as efficiently as anyone who is steaming mad. It helps my inner wolf become stronger instead of weaker from anger.

The wolf inside me takes over and bursts through, throwing me to the ground with four new legs. Landing lithely on my gangly, oversized paws, I let the voices flow through my mind as my brain enters the pack mind.

_Seth! What are you doing?! _Molly cries, pushing her sleek gray legs as fast as possible. She inherited her mother's incredible speed and agility, but her father's spotted fur. One of the most amazing she-wolves Molly is considered, second only to her mother, Leah.

_Nothing. _After all these years, with Leah, Embry and Quil leaving the pack to stop phasing, Seth Clearwater is still in the game. It's believed that he won't ever imprint, and his rightful destiny is to forever protect the Quileute tribe and La Push.

_Highly unlikely, _Molly spits back. _Were you sleeping on patrol again? _She hadn't quite inherited Embry's level head. I don't dare think this too loudly, or else she might hear me, but I think Molly got Leah's temper and irritableness. It's a good thing she is likable in personality because otherwise, she'd end up just like Leah did. Bitter and alone.

_Hey, be nice to your uncle, Molly, _I butt in, being the ass I normally am to my fellow wolf. Teasing her gives me more joy than anything else in the world, and she knows it. But she can't just back down and let me win. No, that's never the case.

_Put a sock in it, Black. _That's the indicator that I won.

_Yeah, be respectful to me! _Seth cheers triumphantly.

_Do you two dumbasses even _know _me? When am I ever respectful to anyone besides my own mother? It seems like she's the only one who ever understands me, or tries to. _

_We'd rather not hear the sob story, Miss Call, _I say in the pack mind. She really hates that.

Seth intervenes, but to no avail. _Hey, guys, let's not fight. We're supposed to be on patrol… _Seth is the Beta to Jacob, but the Beta has no power over two fired-up wolves. Only Jacob could stop us now, and that's unlikely to happen.

_Shut up, _Molly snarls at my comment.

_Make me._

And that's when I see her through the bushes. Her ash gray coat with dark spots lined along her back shine in the sunlight. Two golden eyes bore through the foliage and pierce my gaze, screaming silent profanities just through her angered glare. Wrinkling her snout and pulling her lips back over her sharp teeth, Molly elicits an unconstrained growl, fiercely pawing at the forest floor to show off her pointed claws.

_Back off, Andy. I don't want to hurt you._

I let out a throaty chuckle, the best I can do while in my wolf body. She gets the idea. I grin smugly, even letting my tongue hang goofily out my mouth like a playful puppy. Gazing evenly at my opponent, I wait for the lady to strike first.

Leaning forward, the she-wolf pounces from her light stance. Lithely, I dodge her attack and it's my turn to attack. I don't attack head-on, like most wolves. I strike to the sides and from the blind side. I only ever lose to my father, grandfather, and Seth.

_Don't forget about me, oh-so powerful _fourth_-in-command. You're about to lose to a girl, again._

That strikes home. Okay, I lost once to Molly. That was a year ago, when we were both new wolves. I lost my head during the fight, and she kept hers. But this time, I'm in complete control and she's losing it.

_At least I'm not fifth-in-command, if there ever were such a thing. _Molly growls at this. I know she's proud of being higher in command than her brother and some of the others, so for me to insult her is a big deal. _Maybe you should join the Uley pack, where Mickey is. Then you'd be hailed as fourth-in-command, or maybe even third._

Bringing up Mickey was a low blow. I'm regretting my spiteful words. Molly whimpers, backing off from the fight and crumping to the ground. Through her eyes, I can see and feel the depression creeping back in as she thinks about her lost love, Mickey Littlesea.

Collin Littlesea, former wolf of the Uley pack, didn't imprint until many years after he first phased, making his first son, Mickey, the same age as Molly and I. Mickey and Molly were dating for the longest time, and even after Mickey phased to join the Uley pack like his father, they still stayed together. Molly knew about the wolves and the packs, so that wasn't a problem. Everything was fine and dandy until Molly phased a few months later and joined the Black pack. Collin wouldn't have his son marry a she-wolf from the opposite pack, even if pack relations were good between Sam and Jacob, the two Alphas. There was still some bad blood.

And if that wasn't already bad, it got a lot worse when Leah forbade Molly from seeing Mickey. Her reasons are completely justified in most eyes, being that Leah doesn't want Molly to have the same broken heart that she suffered years before with Sam. Leah doesn't want Molly to fall in love just to be stomped in the dust when Mickey imprints. Even now, after Embry married Leah and they had Molly and their son Lucas together, Leah still fears that Embry will imprint and leave her. It's a very real, though rare, possibility.

And so, Mickey and Molly became the Romeo and Juliet of the packs. They still sneak off to see each other, but it's getting more and more difficult. There is always someone watching or someone in the know. I know more than anyone else, just because I'm usually stuck on patrol with Molly and I go to school with both of them. Molly knows very well that I could rat her out anytime, but she doesn't care. As long as she can see Mickey, she doesn't care about anything else in the whole entire world.

Meanwhile, Molly slinks off to phase and cut her patrol. Before her pack mind voice cuts off, I hear her let out a long, strained howl of grief and despair.

Since I caused this, I don't mind picking up her share of the watch duty. Even if we don't get along, we are pack-siblings and I do care about Molly. Seth switches shifts with Elliot Ateara, Quil's son, somewhere along the line while I am lost in thought.

The odd thing to me about the whole Molly issue is that by trying to avoid Molly's broken heart, Leah has inadvertently steered her into that situation. It isn't Leah's fault per se, because she doesn't know how serious their relationship is, but I'd think after what Leah had been through, she would let Molly love whoever she wants. But no, Leah is more overprotective than she was of Seth when he was young.

_Hey, Andy, _a soothing, strong voice floats into hearing range.

_Dad?_

_Yeah. You can go ahead and phase back. I'll take over for you._

_Thanks, Dad. _I trot off to the edge of the forest and phase back, putting my clothes back on that I had left under a nearby bush. As I phase back to human, I ponder about how easy shifting from one form to another has been lately. I guess around the one year mark the new wolf anger sort of wanes off and we grow more mature.

The sun has hidden behind the clouds again and a chilling gust of wind blows through the air as I trudge along home from the forest. This doesn't bother me, due to my high body temperature. But all around me, I see regular humans pulling jackets around their frail shoulders and shivering. I can't quite remember what shivering was like. Even as a human, I can recall never experiencing cold because I was always near my father, grandfather, or one of their packmates.

I walk a short distance down the dirt path before coming upon my home. It's a small house, only made for three people at most. The wooden structure was painted baby blue many years ago to stand out from the mossy green forest. Over the years, the bright color has faded into a more subtle shade of blue. Framed with white windows and a navy blue door, my family's little house is a pretty little piece of heaven on earth here in La Push.

Of course, the nice vampires in the family have always wanted to restore it and embellish it, but my mother prevailed. She loves simplicity, and simple our home is. My great-great-great grandmother Esme, who is the architectural master in the family, absolutely adores our home just as much as my mother does, but my great-great aunts Alice and Rosalie are dying to renovate.

Strolling up to the porch, I smell the strong, sickly sweet scent of familiar vampires, accompanied with the lighter scent of my human mother. Speak of the devils.

"Andy!" they squeal as I walk through the front door. I am greeted by the welcoming faces of Alice, Bella, and Nessie, as well as my mother. If this had been a year ago and I had sensed two vampires and one half-vampire in the same room as my human mother, I would've probably torn the place down phasing in complete and utter rage. Thankfully, the terrible control wore off quickly and I can visit my extended family yet again. I could never think of intentionally hurting them, just as they could never hurt me or my father, even though we're wolves. This new truce has worked out better than anyone ever imagined.

Nessie, my grandmother, embraces me in a big bear hug. She loves being a grandmother more than any of the others, I think. No one thought she and Jacob could have children, so when my father, Will Black, was born, it was a miracle to her. Nessie cherishes her family more than anyone I know.

"You've grown so tall, Andrew," she gasps, glancing up at me from the height of my shoulder. My grandmother also is the only one who ever calls me Andrew anymore, which I don't mind. Classic grandmother stuff.

Bella, my great-grandmother, grins kindly. "Those wolf genes never cease to amaze me." I wonder quite often about Bella, thinking about her life and how her past choices directly affect me and my family. If she hadn't married Edward, I wouldn't be alive. I'm glad she chose what she did, but at the time, the pack was torn apart by this. It caused a lot of unnecessary hurt, but at least the outcome was peaceful. Everyone is alive and well and has a seemingly bright future.

I turn my attention to my aunt. "Hi, Aunt Alice."

The pixie vamp just glares icily. I look down at my ragged, dirty clothes and sigh heavily. I should have known better than to just waltz in here with old clothes on and Alice present. Now I'll have to endure a lecture and a painful shopping trip.

My mother saves me from a stressful afternoon. "Go on and clean up, Andy, so I can talk to these ladies." She turns to them. "I haven't seen you three in so long!"

When their heads turn, I take that fraction of a second to sneak off down the hall and change my clothes. My round face is relatively clean, but my dark hair contains several leaves that I hadn't noticed when I phased back. Turning away from the mirror, I return to the kitchen.

Alice's glare lightens and a big smile replaces it. "Better," she nods to me. To a certain extent, I think my aunt knows that there is no changing a wolf when it comes to fashion. We can't stand it, and we never have been able to. That's the one thing that Aunt Alice has never been able to change and we are stubborn enough to keep it that way. Even Molly dislikes girly things. It's in the wolf genes, like Bella mentioned before.

"So what's new in the vampire world?" I ask lightly, plunking myself down on a chair next to the kitchen counter.

With lightning speed, Bella flicks her head over towards Alice and glares not-so-menacingly. She is only Bella, after all. Being angry isn't really her forte. She whispers something so quiet that only my wolf ears pick up on it. I doubt Nessie could hear and I know for a fact that my mother can't.

"_What did you tell them?_" Bella hisses under her breath.

Alice's eyes widen at her sister-in-law, and some silent message passes telepathically between them. If you had blinked, you would have missed it. But I saw it happen. I had originally meant my question as a light matter, but now I know that something is truly going on.

I sit up a little bit, leaning forward. My brow creases in concern. "Aunt Alice, did you see something?" She doesn't respond. I turn to my grandmother. "Nessie, what happened?"

Nessie is just as confused as me. She stares with bewilderment at the two vamps. "I don't know," she whispers. Then something clicks inside her brain, and her eyes are whirling with understanding and grief. Sinking into a seat beside me, Nessie covers her face with both her hands.

My mother stands beside me, waiting patiently for an explanation as to what is happening. She has gone through years of pack business and she is practiced at this waiting stuff. But I can't handle it.

Jumping out of my seat, I clutch onto the countertop for something to hold on to. "Alice," I say simply. Everything that seemed important only moments ago, like figuring out a way to apologize to Molly, are meaningless now. Something is brewing in the supernatural world.

She meets my gaze evenly and replies, "The Volturi's hunt has begun."

* * *

**AN: This is my first Twilight fic, and it's my take on what would have happened many years after Breaking Dawn. Just in case I wasn't very clear, Andy is the son of Will and Kaley (Andy's mother), and Will is the only son of Jacob and Nessie. Leah and Embry stopped phasing, got married, and had two kids, Molly and Lucas, who both phase. Quil also stopped phasing and he and Claire had a son named Elliot Ateara. Jacob, Seth, Will, Andy, Molly, Lucas, and Elliot are all members of the Black pack. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Good men through the ages_

_Trying to find the sun_

_And I wonder, still I wonder_

_Who'll stop the rain?_

Who'll Stop the Rain, Creedence Clearwater Revival

* * *

The Black pack is assembled at my house, with the Uley pack running patrol of La Push tonight. Most of the younger wolves talk amongst themselves, including me, Molly, Lucas, and Elliot. We sit cross-legged on the ground while Jacob speaks to Seth, Embry, Leah, Quil, and my father in hushed voices. My mother is in the kitchen still, watching the window for unwanted visitors. Every so often, I see my father's glance flicker to her to make sure she's safe. Imprinting bonds seems to become stronger during dangerous times. She nods to him and continues her watch.

Darkness falls quickly. Nessie, Alice, and Bella left La Push earlier to bring some of the other vamps over for this meeting. They told me to bring the pack together and in turn, they would bring more information. I obeyed and found my father on patrol as quickly as I could. Together, we howled in chorus with the other wolves on patrol to summon the whole pack together. And here we are.

"Attention, everyone," Jacob calls the meeting to order. "From what little information we have, it seems that the Volturi is hunting someone or something. We have discussed and we think that they might have begun their hunt to kill off the witnesses that stood many years ago to save Nessie." My grandfather winces as he says his imprint's name. Everyone knows he's worried about having her away, especially in such a time of dire need. Danger is in the air. "The Black pack is prepared to fight," he finishes, just as we hear the breeze of wind that signals a vampire running.

"That may not be necessary, Jacob," a voice calls from behind us. Carlisle stands in the doorway with Edward and Alice by his side. Nessie walks in after them. No one else follows. "But we are glad to see your allegiance to us stands the test of time." Carlisle smiles grimly then, his compassion showing through even in dark times.

Jacob nods to the vamp respectfully. Seth asks the question burning everyone's mind before Jacob even gets the chance. "What happened, Carlisle?"

Carlisle sighs, stepping into the living room where the pack is assembled. Edward and Alice flank him, but there is nothing aggressive about their stance. They are more comfortable this way, following their leader just as the wolves follow our Alpha.

"Alice can explain better," the blond vampire replies, shifting so Alice is now in the spotlight.

"Speak your piece," Jacob nods, permitting.

Alice steps forward and her golden eyes take on a faraway glow. She is remembering her vision, I can tell. I have seen this look many times before, but never was the need so dire.

"The Volturi visited Egypt first," she begins. "They slaughtered Amun and Kebi, taking Benjamin and Tia hostage. Chelsea bound their allegiance to the Volturi. They answer to Aro now, completely brainwashed against us."

"The earth-mover?" Leah asks, astonished just as the rest of us are at the bomb Alice just dropped.

Edward nods. "The Volturi are stronger than they were before. They have awakened from their "deep sleep", as we called it. They are back in action and ready to regain their control of the world. And they are starting with hunting down our allies to weaken and expose us. Then they will strike and kill us all, including the packs and probably your entire tribe." His face is drawn, closed off. It is clear he has lost all hope.

Elliot looks up, bewildered but fear still evident in his expression. "Why would the kill the entire tribe? Why wouldn't they just stop with the packs? The humans are no threat to them."

Carlisle looks sadly upon the young boy's innocent expression. "They are merciless, young one. And they wouldn't risk another pack rising up after the old ones are gone. They fear you too much because they don't know anything about you."

Quil puts a gentle hand on his young son's shoulder. Elliot looks up to his father quickly and examines his reaction. The young wolf can't quite recognize the glances of worry and angst because his life hasn't ever been filled with such danger and evil happenings. I don't even think the boy truly understands the severity of the situation. Being the youngest of the wolves at only fourteen years old, Elliot Ateara doesn't know the whole story about the Volturi and their evil doings. Unlike me and Molly, who have been in the pack longer and know more.

Carlisle talks to Jacob and Seth about watches and other small matters. Meanwhile, I turn to the girl who is ignoring me and nudge her shoulder. She looks the other direction, sticking her chin in the air pig-headedly.

"Molly," I say quietly. She doesn't budge. "I'm sorry."

The girl snorts, folding her arms across her chest in defiance. "I don't think you even know what those words did to me, Andy. Normally, I couldn't care less about what you idiots snicker about me. But that was a low blow, Black, and you know it."

I nod, changing the subject. "What do think about this Volturi business?"

Her amber eyes glare into mine, the anger returning. "Like I said. I couldn't care less." Standing up, she walks away from me and over to Jacob, asking if she can leave soon.

"Not yet, Molly. We still have arrangements to talk about," the Alpha responds patiently. Molly heaves a sigh, not willing to argue with Jacob. She comes back over but this time, she chooses a seat on the couch next to her mother. My heart is a tiny bit lighter with my apology out in the open. Guilt weighs heavily on me, as anyone who knows me well can tell you.

Jacob, this time standing next to Carlisle, calls us to attention again after a few minutes. "I need to know before I put all your lives and your families' lives on the line, is my pack ready to fight for the Cullens again?"

My father and Seth stand up immediately in one swift, sure movement. "I will fight for the Cullens and the tribe," Seth says confidently. "I have nothing to lose."

My father, however, has his family to think of. He glances at my mother who stands in the doorway of the living room, listening to our conversation. Her eyes are wide with uneasiness, and I can see her hands are shaking slightly in fretfulness. My father looks to her for permission to lay his life on the line, but my mother can't make that decision on her own because she knows she would put his life before the good of the tribe. She loves him too much to know what's good for him.

Slowly, my father turns to the Alpha and nods with a spark of strong certainty in his gaze.

Without even thinking about it, I get to my feet and pledge my life as well. Molly and Lucas follow my example. "I can fight, too," I say, looking back and forth from my father to my grandfather, searching for their approval. I look behind at my packmates, and I see that Elliot, too, stands at my sides, with Molly and Lucas flanking me. Glancing back at my Alpha, I say, "We aren't afraid."

Jacob walks forward, a grim mask covering his normally sunny expression. He clasps my shoulder with one of his huge hands, and his sad smile reveals his pride in his family. Watching me and my packmates with fondness, Jacob says, "I always knew you'd be a brave one, Andy. I would be honored to fight alongside you."

"No," a stern but frail voice trembles from behind my grandfather. We turn to see my mother, her dark brown eyes raging. She pushes Jacob aside as best as she can and takes my face in her cold hands. "I won't have my husband and my son going off on a suicide mission. I won't have it."

Carlisle reaches out for my mother. "No one said it was suicide, Kaley," he says gently, but hesitating just enough for my human mother to notice.

She stares evenly at Carlisle, making daring eye contact with the powerful vampire doctor. "But that's what everyone is thinking, isn't it?" My mother turns to Leah. "Tell me, Leah, that you feel comfortable with sending your children to a battle." My mother is shaking even harder now, and but the trembling in her voice, you can tell she is holding back tears. She doesn't let them show though, because my mother is the toughest human I know.

Leah shakes her head, standing up and holding my shaking mother. "Shh," she comforts. "We have to let them go, Kaley. We don't have a choice."

Calming my mother down is the best thing Leah could've done. The shaking is reduced to mere shivering and she immediately escapes Leah to enter my father's waiting embrace. My father holds her, his thick-muscled arms circling her. He whispers quietly to her while Edward steps forward.

"I don't feel well letting my grandson into battle either," the mind reader begins, "but if Jacob is willing, I trust you, Andy. I thank you, for protecting my family."

I smile, nodding in respect to my pale relative. Jacob smirks, playfully punching Edward in the shoulder. "Great-grandson, you mean," the Alpha corrects.

Edward grins smugly, returning Jacob's jab. "I wouldn't speak to soon, Grandpa. You might be a great-grandfather soon, too."

Jacob's eyes widen, looking over Edward's shoulder at me. "He's kidding, right, Andy?"

I shrug, but Edward jumps in before I can respond in words. "Alice had more than one vision."

Everyone in the room turns to the pixie curiously. She glares at Edward for putting her on the spot. "Andy's future is none of your business but his and mine." Of course. "It was hazy, anyway. I really didn't see anything." By the way she said this last part so smoothly and without looking at anyone in particular, I could tell it was a white lie. What did Alice see about me, and why would it make Jacob a great-grandfather?

Uh-oh.

The kiss of death for all wolves: imprinting.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for making this one so short. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Forgive me for forgetting: Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga and do not claim to be Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

'_Cause love's such an old fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for_

_The people on the edge of the night_

_And love dares you to change our ways of _

_Caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance._

Under Pressure, Queen

* * *

After the pack meeting is adjourned, Alice pulls me aside and out of hearing range. No one sees us; they are all too absorbed in either leaving to go spend their limited time with their loved ones or absorbed in their conversations in the living room of my home. Alice drags me outside by the sleeve of my shirt. She only lets go after she shuts the door silently and sits down on one of the porch chairs.

"Aunt Alice, what's going on? What was Edward talking about earlier?" This is sort of a big deal to me, and if my life is ending soon, I'd like to not leave behind a bunch of mysteries.

"Lower your voice, young one!" Alice shout-whispers at me in her squeaky voice. Resting her head in her tiny hands, she heaves a sigh. "Ugh, my headaches are coming back."

I sit in the adjacent rocking chair, waiting patiently for answers to my very fair questions. I can be patient when I want to be, but I do hope Alice doesn't foresee us sitting here for too long. If I have only a limited time to live, I have a few things I need to finish. I need closure for my life, just as anyone else does.

The crickets outside rings in my ears, and I listen out as far as possible. In the far distance, I hear a wolf's light tread on the soft earth, making circles around La Push and Forks for patrol. It must be one of Uley's pack members. No one from our pack is out right now…

Alice peeks one eye through her hands covering her little white face. Smiling the tiniest bit, she relaxes her stiff shoulders. She shuts her eyes and leans her head back on the seat. "I forgot how numbing the presence of a shape-shifter is to my headaches. It's been a long time since my head has _burned_ like this."

I grin, replying, "Happy to be of service."

My vampire aunt smiles wider, her twinkling laughter ringing through the air like delicate bells chiming. "That's just what Jacob said all those years ago." Her golden eyes flutter open, examining my expression. "You are just like your grandfather, in appearance, at least. I think you're a lot like me in personality, if I must say so myself." The pixie flatters herself, watching me with speculation.

"Oh, and how am I like a lying vampire?" I ask, eyebrow rising jokingly.

The vamp's carefree expression changes. It turns from teasing to cold and firm. "I do not lie."

"You lied tonight."

Alice scoffs. "About what?"

I put on a mocking voice. "_It was hazy. I didn't really see anything._" My voice returns to its normal huskiness. "Don't play stupid with me, Aunt Alice. What did you see?"

She shakes her head pigheadedly, choosing to look out at the darkness of night instead of meeting my gaze. Quite cowardly for Alice Cullen, I might add. "I can't tell you. It would ruin everything for you. The element of surprise would be gone."

It's my turn to scoff now. "Alice, I don't have a lot of time left. Why won't you just tell me what you saw? It is my future, after all. Shouldn't I have the right to know?"

Alice turns back around to face me. Her expression is one questioning my sanity. "No one has the power to own their future. It comes as it comes, whether I meddle or not. If I didn't have foresight, you wouldn't be asking me this. So why do you look to cheat your future instead of letting it come?"

I lean back in my chair, giving Alice time to answer her own question. We both know what we are truly talking about, underneath all the evasiveness. We both know that somewhere in the near future, I will imprint on an unknown girl and that will affect my decision to fight for my family and my tribe.

In the past, I dreamed of imprinting and how it would change my life for the better. What wolf doesn't want his or her other half in their life? But now, with the Volturi coming to town, I can't imagine imprinting in a time like this. The girl would be put in immense danger, and if that isn't enough, I might die in the battle against the Volturi. That would destroy my imprint, unless she didn't care about me at all. Maybe that's the key. If I'm forced to meet her, I can be so terrible that she will hate me and rejoice when I'm dead.

Alice gasps, her small features twisting up in horror. "How could you?" she asks, horrified and still half-in her vision-land. Her head turns robotically to meet my bewildered gaze. "You don't want to imprint?"

I nod, as if it's obvious. "Can't you see that's the answer, Alice?" She only shakes her head, unconvinced. "Why should I imprint and maybe even fall in love just to die the next day in the hands of the Volturi? Have you even considered how that would affect my imprint?"

Alice only smiles. "You'll be perfect for her. You're selfless and thoughtful. Can't _you_ see that?"

I shake my head, standing up. "I won't do that to someone, even someone I don't know. And won't ever know." Before Aunt Alice has a chance to respond, I step through the threshold of my house and push open the screen door, pushing past the people in the entrance. I say a quick goodbye to whoever that was and meet my mother in the kitchen.

She sits unmoving at the kitchen table. Her raven black hair is disheveled and when I sit next to her, I see that her dark brown eyes are wild with grief and confusion. But as I reach out to smooth out her crazy hair, she pulls herself up, straight and tall. Her gaze becomes hard and strong. Staring out at the darkness through the kitchen window, my mother says in a very controlled voice, "I've been through too much to lose this family I've worked so hard to keep together. We will survive this." She looks at me. "I know you're young and brave, Andy, but why did you sacrifice yourself like this? There are so many other ways to prove your strength. Why this? You're only seventeen, for God's sake!"

I have had enough time to think about this, and my answer is justified and reasonable. In a careful voice, I reply, "It's either the new pack or it's the old pack going in, Mom. And the old pack can't, because if Quil, Jared, Paul, or Sam phase again, they'll become immortal again and their imprints will pass them up in age. Then their imprints will die years before they will and they will die on the inside. I can't quite explain it, but I know that it would kill them to lose any of their loved ones."

My mother lets one small tear escape, rolling down her tanned cheeks in silent despair. "Your father was going to quit phasing this year. He was going to stop for me. But now we might never be able to grow old together because of those bloodsuckers. The Volturi," my mother spits out the name viciously.

I rub her back soothingly. "We all have our reasons to hate them. We can't do anything to change them. The only thing to be done is fight their injustice. And that's what we're doing. Dad's doing it for you. I'm doing it for you. We're all doing it for the tribe and the Cullen's. I signed up because I love my family and because I love my tribe. I love this place and sometimes, all you can do to keep the place you love and the people you love is to fight, even if that means putting your life on the line."

My mother smiles through her tears, her eyes brimming with sadness and happiness at the same time. She pats my warm cheek with her cool hand. "I must've raised you right. You're such a bright boy."

I meet my father later. My mother is upstairs, sleeping uneasily. My father paces around the hallway, thinking deeply to himself. I've found that in these rare times of danger, he wants to be near his imprint more than ever. All the wolves who have imprinted feel this bond tighten. I've seen it through their eyes in the pack mind. It's intriguing, I'll say that.

"Dad," I start, and he looks up from his nervous pacing. "Is it true that you were going to stop phasing this year?"

He nods, picking up his pacing again anxiously. "I was going to tell you recently. I feel more in control of my wolf more than ever, but I can't quit now that your mother and the tribe need protection."

He doesn't speak for a long while after that, and I feel his anxiety seeping through to me. "Are you mad at me for volunteering?"

"Yes and no." He hesitates. "I don't know."

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm not going to take a backseat during the fight, because we all know the fight is inevitable."

"Yes, I think you're right, son. And I just want to warn you. Even if we win, we will suffer losses. Especially now that the earth-moving vampire and who knows who else has joined the Volturi, someone won't come out alive. More than likely, it won't be one of the younger wolves. One of your friends."

"Understood."

"Good," he sighs lightly, patting my shoulder gently. "I just don't want you to be completely caught off-guard."

"Aren't we all?"

My father grins a tiny bit. "I guess you're right again, Andy."

* * *

**AN: Thanks to the guest review! I really appreciate your input. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh, and there we were all in one place_

_A generation lost in space_

_With no time left to start again._

American Pie, Don McLean

* * *

The next morning is eerily quiet as I wake up from my deep sleep. I always sleep hard after my patrol days. The exhaustion doesn't seem to register in my body until my head makes contact with my pillow. This is no different for the other wolves. It's a hard knock life for us.

My parents are in the kitchen, a few rooms away from mine. With my sensitive wolf hearing, it's simple to eavesdrop on their conversation. They are speaking of Jared Cameron's son, who left a little over a year ago to Brazil. He's back now, I guess. It's strange that I never met this boy because we are the same age and we both have lived in La Push for many years. Apparently, this boy doesn't phase, according to my father. The voices are muffled, but I catch the gist of the conversation.

"Jacob told me that Jared's kid is coming back from Brazil," my father tells my dispirited mother in attempt to cheer her up.

"That's good news."

"Yeah. Alex is really smart. Foreign exchange student. It'll be good for Jared to have Alex back, though. I know how he misses his kids. They're his pride and joy."

I hear my mother begin to respond, and since I know my father will be immersed in each and every word that leaves her mouth, I take this as my chance to bolt. I escape the house, sneaking out through the back door of my room. Before I leave my backyard, I take precautions. If I am to prevent imprinting, I have to make sure the area is safe. I sniff the surrounding air and only detect one human's scent, which must belong to my mother.

With the fight less than one month away, I cannot afford to slip up and spot my soul mate. Alice will be cheering on and probably interfering to cause my downfall, but I won't let my guard down. Luckily it is summer vacation and school's out, so if it's any La Push girls, I won't be forced to see them involuntarily at school. I thank my few lucky stars for this incidental occurrence.

A walk along the edge of the forest is serene this fresh morning. The sun is hiding behind the clouds, but around noon it should show its bright and shining face again. I ponder the fate of the tribe as I stroll past several little houses of my neighbors. Will they be dead in three weeks? Will they be alive? Will they be missing a family member?

I stop thinking about _where _I'm heading and just let my feet take my somewhere. They lead me faithfully to an empty parking lot by First Beach. No one is out at the beach today. Their families must be holding them, tight and safe, at home. Until this Volturi danger is cleared up, I don't think the La Push beaches will see much action this summer.

Sitting down on the gravelly parking lot ground, I shuffle my feet around in the gray dirt. In the distance, I hear a few wolves snarling and practicing their fighting techniques. I won't have to tweak too many things about my brawl techniques. As long as I remember to keep my back covered at all times and not lose focus while battling an opponent equal in strength and—

"Hey!" a shrill, distinctly feminine voice rings out behind me. "You there! Do you know why no one's at the beach today? It's so nice out."

_Don't turn around, Andy. It's _her.

I feel the bond. It's tugging on me, screaming at me to turn around and face the girl behind me. But that little bit of defiant will power inside of me whispers for me to fight against the bond. It's not fate. It's not fate.

My voice is caught in my voice. I can't get a single word out. Instead, I fight every feeling in my body as I command my limbs to stand up. My legs shakily obey, and before I give myself the chance to go weak, I run away as fast as my legs will carry me. And with each stride, pain shoots through me. I'm running away from _her_. Why am I running away from _her_?

_Because_, the will power whispers again, _it's the best for both of you._

I don't completely believe that. Well, it's too late to go back now. I've run away from her and now she'll never forget the first moment we met was a sour one. She'll never forget how incredibly terrible I am for running away. And if she ever found out the whole truth, she'd think I was a coward and a monster. This is the most wretched I have ever felt. The burning feeling never subsides. In fact, it grows worse.

At least I didn't imprint. I didn't see one glimpse of the girl, so I know I didn't forever bind my soul to hers. It's only a mere want to see her. I don't need her like a drug. Yet.

I do the only thing I can think of. I run straight for the forest to phase. Once my wolf takes over, I force myself to stop thinking about the girl I just ran away from. When that proves impossible, I just push her to the back of my mind and distract myself with the pack mind. This works a little better, but not much.

_What's up, Andy? _At least Elliot is cheerful this morning. His youthful optimism is refreshing from my depressing mood. I enter the clearing they are in and see him sitting on his haunches, watching two other wolves brawl.

_Not much, little buddy. _It hurts even more to lie about her, but the pack doesn't seem to notice my horrid lying. _What's going on here?_

_Training, _Molly grunts with the effort of thinking to me while mock-battling her little brother. Within seconds, Lucas is whimpering on his back. Molly reels with triumph, resting her paws on her little brother's furry belly. She releases him eventually and then joins me in the spectators' circle while Seth teaches Elliot and Lucas different techniques. It's a good thing he still remembers them from his training many years ago.

_Jacob won't join us today, _Molly tells me. _He has business to attend to with Johnny Uley and the other pack. Plus your dad is nowhere in sight._

_So it's just Seth, us, and the newbies?_

_Yup. _Her gray tail swishes in boredom. _I would challenge you to a brawl, but I get the drift that you would rather not._

_Thanks, _I nod my big head. _Today's been kinda rough for me._

_I can tell. _Then Molly does the forbidden thing. She searches my mind. We all have the ability since we are all a part of the pack mind, but since our individual brains hold seemingly endless storage of memories, happiness, and pain, we tend not to search each other's minds. It is a tedious thing.

I pull away from her and the others, whimpering. It's uncomfortable to host another in my mind. No one enjoys mind searching. It's worse than mind reading. At least mind reading doesn't cause physically upheaval. If someone searches your mind, you _feel_ it. You feel the presence of another's mind in yours and it is a terribly claustrophobic and invading feeling.

_Cut it out!_ I skitter away a couple of steps, but distance makes no difference. At long last, the she-wolf pulls away, out of my mind, and I can hear the other voices chattering away at what Molly revealed to them.

_You imprinted?! _They practically chorus together in unison. Normally, I'd think that was creepy, but right now, it is completely and utterly irritating.

_What the hell, Molly? I'm going to make you regret that. _Snarling ferociously and springing forward, I leap forward and attack the she-wolf, tumbling with her. Eventually, she gives up and lets me pin her to the forest floor, knocking down a tree in the process.

A deep growl forms in the pit of my stomach and without thinking, the angered wolf inside of me elicits a deadly roar, ear-splitting like thunder. Each wolf, including the veteran Seth, takes a step back automatically. Molly's eyes bug-out and she whimpers under my menacing glare.

_You're lucky I don't rip your cold heart out right here and now, _I snarl, releasing the scared wolf out of my grasp. She trots off, fear still evident in her gaze and shock stroke her heart. She doesn't go far, just to the edge of the clearing to wait for me to cool off. By the reactions of the rest of the pack, no one else seemed to expect laid-back and friendly Andy to take a serious approach to anything.

Seth takes a cautious step forward, but from his thoughts, I can tell he's only here to help. _Andy, this isn't you. _

I don't answer. I just try to empty my thoughts. All that happens is I end up crumpling to the ground in anguish.

_I didn't actually imprint. If you bimbos had actually used something called a brain, you would have figured out that I didn't imprint. I just heard her voice._

_Then what? _Damn you, Lucas, for always being the extremely sweet and curious one. _Sorry._

_I didn't mean it literally. _

_So what happened? _

_She called out to me, and I felt the bond pulling me to her. But I can't imprint now, not with the fight on the way. It would hurt her too much if I died and if she got hurt, I would never forgive myself. So when she called out to me, I ran away._

Their shock is silent, but I know they are all thinking the same thing. Only Molly has the guts to say it.

_You're a douchebag._

I sink even lower to the ground, my snout touching the dirt and inhaling some of it. I deserve to be lower than this. _I know. _And in those two words, they know. They know everything. They know that even though I didn't imprint, I am still inadvertently and irreversibly attached to this girl.

_It's okay, kid, _Seth tells me encouragingly. _We'll get through this together, because that's what packs do._

_Thanks, Seth._

Molly waltzes over and swishes her tail again, a telltale sign that she's bored. _You know what bothers me? _

_How many guesses do we get? _Her little brother teases.

_Shut up, Luke, and let me finish. What bothers me is that Alice told you that you'd imprint, right? _

I nod. _She didn't say much more than that._

_Exactly! I understand her point of view, on keeping it a surprise, but the vamp could have at least told you it would happen so quickly! You didn't get one more day of freedom before you sold your soul to this mystery girl. _

_The thing is I don't really care. _And when she's explaining this, I realize that I truly don't care.

Seth chuckles nostalgically. _I remember a time when Alice Cullen couldn't foresee the wolves' futures. She couldn't see Nessie's either, or any other hybrid breed for that matter. The times, they are a-changing. _Then he chuckles again.

_Oh, please. You aren't _that _old, Seth. Bob Dylan was even before your time._

_Shut up, Luke._

And then we all share a laugh. We can all tell that mine is strained, but no one comments. And for that, I'm grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

_Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us He's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

Isn't She Lovely, Stevie Wonder

* * *

A beach bonfire is organized to celebrate the end of the long week of stress and worry. All of the families of the wolves are coming to enjoy one last get-together of this core group of the tribe. The protectors are gathered with their people one last time before being called away to battle. The fire is built high, flaming freely and warming our chilled limbs. The sun rests on the horizon, waning into the distance. Everything is beautiful for one last time; everyone is together for one last time.

Alice told us that we have three weeks until the eve of the Volturi battle, but other than that, the future is blurry with indecision.

These get-togethers have become rare after the loss of Billy Black, my great-grandfather on my father's side. He was Jacob's father and the unspoken leader of the tribe. Social gatherings such as this became a rarity, only celebrating certain reoccurring holidays.

Tonight, anyone can see that we have been missing out. Both packs are here, Black and Uley. Uley's pack has lost all its original members, while ours at least retains two of the original wolves, one being Jacob and the other Seth. When Sam and the others stepped down, the Alpha position was inherited by Johnny Uley, son of Sam. Beta command when to Mickey Littlesea and Zach Lahote is third-in-command. Two of Jared's sons, Mason and Noah, follow them along with Rick Fuller, son of Brady Fuller. Most of the boys from the Uley pack are my age in school and I am good friends with most of them. They are all good guys, but I know none of them personally. Not like I know Molly or any of the boys in my pack.

Speak of the devil: Molly waltzes over now, plopping a seat right beside me. She strikes up a conversation with the person on the other side of her, which I know realize is Elliot Ateara. But out of the corner of my eye, I see her peeking glances across the fire at a certain wolf from Uley's pack. Of course she came for Mickey. Who else would cause Molly Call to get off her lazy butt and go to a social gathering?

Stars sparkle above our heads and the fire crackles underneath the dark night sky. No light remains in the sky from the sun. My people form a circle around the blaze, sitting nearby neighbors and extended relations. Smiles are contagious and laughter catches fire as quick as the bonfire. It's a strange phenomenon, sitting here with my family and friends and pack, witnessing first-hand how history, friendship, loyalty, and love connect these people around me. In a torturous world of wrongness and injustice, evil and treachery, we draw all that is good and well from the terribleness of the world.

We don't conjure it up from nowhere. I've found that true happiness comes from those around you and happiness is something that never deserves to be cheated.

I take this as my time to tie loose ends and find that closure that I'm searching so desperately for. I apologize to people I've done wrong or forgotten about. I say hello to neighbors I haven't talked to in years. After first phasing, I thought I would be forever young because as a wolf, we become immortal until we stop phasing again. But now I know. It's either live forever or die young.

And when I look back, I'm not quite sure I am glad that I was born at all. For all the selfish reasons, of course.

The only joy I've ever brought to anyone was my existence. Just like my father and his mother before, they originally were only loved for being alive. Nessie was a miracle to her parents and my father was the same. Nobody believed they would truly survive. So when they did, it was a blessing.

But then everyone realized my grandmother's and my father's redeeming qualities. Nessie is my most favorite person in the world, due to her undying love, devotion, and liveliness. My grandmother is the person who understands me the most and is considered the family jewel because of her youthful beauty. Plus, with Jacob imprinting on her, she brought two enemies together and created a bond of love between the two.

My father, Will Black, was a complete and utter surprise to everyone. With him being born and phasing as a teenager, the whole family rejoiced with the idea of the family line continuing on. And then when they found out how honorable and kind my father is in personality, Will Black became the hero of many La Push girls that likened to groupies. They gave up after he imprinted and courted Kaley Young, eventually marrying and having a kid of his own.

And then it comes to me. I am Andy Black, descendant of Bella and Edward, Jacob and Nessie, Will and Kaley. Shape-shifter, human, and vampire blood runs through my supernatural veins, pushing me faster, stronger, and longer than any other phasing wolf in the history of my ancestors. Imprinting has paid off. Stronger wolves have been bred. But for what purpose if we are to just die out in three weeks' time, along with all traces of our bloodline?

Besides my bloodline and my ability to morph into a giant, horse-sized wolf, there is nothing special about me. No redeeming qualities that keep people around me. Nothing unique or great to me. All I have is my shape-shifting, and I owe all that to my ancestors. Everything even scarcely amazing about me comes from the people who are responsible for bringing me into this world.

My family thinks too good of me, when in truth, there isn't anything that defines me apart from the rest of the crowd. I'm just that kid, Andy Black. That doesn't mean anything to anyone, least of all me.

"Andy!" My mother calls to me from behind the jumping flames. Tapping on my shoulder, she exclaims brightly, "I have someone new for you to meet. Alex Cameron is back from Brazil!"

That's nice for the Cameron's. I know they missed their lost child for the year that he went to study in Brazil. I really am curious to meet this boy and figure out his secret for not phasing. He _is _the oldest boy in the Cameron family, excluding Jared of course. I know it's too late for me to stop phasing now, but it doesn't ever hurt to make new friends. Nessie taught me that at a very young age and it still comes back to me now.

I've been excited to meet this Alex kid. I have heard some pretty cool things about him; like that he's into surfing and running track, two old hobbies of mine. I don't have a lot of free time between patrols these days, but whenever I can, I get out and swim in the ocean. Plus, Alex is supposedly very intelligent, which should be a refreshing change from the usual boneheads I hang around. I asked around to find out where Alex went to high school because he obviously didn't go to La Push High, and I figured out that he attended all the advanced classes at Forks High.

Turning around without a second thought, I make the biggest mistake of my whole entire life. As our gazes meet, the world flips upside down and inside out. The wisp of a bond I felt yesterday intensifies in this split moment in time to become eternal and irreversible.

_He _turns out to be a _she_.

Why hadn't I thought about the fact that Alex is both a boys' and a girls' name? Don't ask me, because I'm obviously the biggest bonehead of all. I shouldn't be so hypocritical when I missed the complete obvious.

_She _is staring straight at me, permanently binding my soul to hers without even intending it. It just happens. No do-overs. No slow motion. This girl becomes my whole world, everything that matters and ever will matter, within the nanosecond that I laid eyes on her.

She is the only thing that matters any longer. Nothing else makes a difference. Kill me in three weeks. I don't care. Kill me tomorrow. I still don't care. She is the world to me. The sun, the moon, the stars, the universe. The brightest star shining in the star can't compare to her unbelievable beauty. And that's just it. I can't believe it.

Everything I once believed imprinting to be is thrown out the window. The world doesn't shift to align with her. She _becomes_ the world. It is too difficult to explain, but I know that the drum-like beating in my hollow chest is caused only be her anymore. I don't live for anything or anyone but _her_. Everything revolves around herand only hernow.

Holy cow.

My feet move on their own. I make my way over to the girl, holding out my hand awkwardly. "Hi," I force the words out, practically choking on the fluttering nerves. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my mother grin a tiny bit and shuffle off to the side.

She shakes my hand, grinning shyly. Fire and ice combine as her chilly hand meets my fiery one. I never want to let go, but eventually I have to.

_I would be anything for you…_

"I'm Andy."

The girl's grin grows into a smug smirk. Crossing her arms over her chest, she comments, "You're the person I saw at the beach yesterday." Her delicate eyebrows rise over the brims of her thick glasses, adorably questioning me.

I nod sadly, looking down at my feet in overwhelming shame. "I'm really sorry for running away from you." My eyes meet hers again, more emotion filling them than ever before. "That was honestly the dumbest thing I've ever done in my whole entire life, I swear." I can see my wide, honest eyes in the reflection of her glasses and she giggles at my blatant honesty.

"We all have those moments of being dumb," she rolls her eyes, obviously remembering some time that she relates to our encounter, or lack thereof. "I'm Alex."

"Alex," I nod to myself, mentally memorizing the tiny accent she tags on to her speech, something she must have picked up on in South America. I also memorize the sound of her angelic laughter.

"Soup's up," Nessie calls out to the group, breaking our intense gaze. Alex looks up first, to my dismay, but quickly returns her gaze to mine. My heart beats faster and louder each time she looks at me. Something about her just makes me want to sing, something that would probably make everyone's ears bleed till there's no tomorrow. This girl definitely brings out some intense emotions from me. I am so out of my league.

"Let's go," she says, nodding over to where people are lining up to get their food. I follow my imprint to the food line, an action not lost on my grandmother serving the pasta dinner. She smiles knowingly and shakes her head with an amused expression masking her inner joy. She doesn't share her knowledge of my imprinting. Nessie has always been my favorite relative.

The inner circle by the bonfire is overflowing with adults and a few kids who squirmed their way in. Once we fill our plates, I look over at Molly and the other wolves sitting near an outcropping of rock, jutting out of the cliff face near the shoreline of the beach. Some sit atop the rock, star gazing while listening the rhythmic sound of waves crashing on the shore.

Glancing back at Alex, I suggest, "Wanna go sit over there? I can introduce you to a few of my friends."

"Sure," she smiles brightly, her pearly teeth standing out in the moonlight. Butterflies rock my stomach at the mere sight of her pleasant smile.

We stroll over to the rock outcropping, only about fifteen or twenty feet from the bonfire. Molly greets us at the top of the rock, sitting contentedly in between her brother and his best friend. Lucas and Elliot stuff food in their mouths, chattering excitedly about the oncoming Volturi fight. My eyes flash a warning look to Molly, whose mouth dropped to the ground when the two boys continued rambling on about something secret when Alex is here, completely clueless that vampires and werewolves exist. It's our job to keep it a secret, and here they are, spilling our one secret that we need to keep.

Molly jabs Lucas in the gut, effectively cutting him off from talking. He momentarily chokes on his mouth full of food. Elliot receives the message just as quickly. They immediately go quiet as Molly introduces herself to my girl.

"Hi, I'm Molly," my friend says in her bubbly, happy-go-lucky way of making new friends. I don't understand why she isn't like this all the time, but at least she's nice to Alex. Sliding off the rock, she bounces right to my imprint's side, face sparkling with excitement. "And you are?"

"My name is Alex," my imprint says quieter, reverting back to her initial shyness. She doesn't get another word in edgewise, because my fat-headed friend butts in and keeps talking.

"I've heard a lot about you! You're Jared and Kim's daughter who went to Rio for a whole year for school. How was the weather down under? A lot sunnier, I bet. Well, I'm still glad you're here. I need a girlfriend, if you know what I mean. The closet thing I have to a best friend is ole Annie over here." She nods to me and I take mild offense.

"Andy," I correct.

"Whatever," says Molly, rolling her amber eyes in her uncaring attitude. Looking back over to Alex, she says, "Wanna come up?" She gestures to the rock outcropping and Alex takes a small step back.

"No, I'm alright down here on the ground." Her voice trembles slightly and I feel the urge to hold her hand and comfort her. Not yet, though. We're still practically strangers.

"We don't bite!" Elliot shouts from above, but Alex just keeps shaking her head anxiously.

"It's not the high," I whisper consolingly, leaning down to my imprint's height. Thankfully, she isn't much shorter than me like most of the girls around here. She inherited her father's height, that's for sure. "I'll be there."

I'm hoping that my presence will make her relax, but the effort is in vain. Stubbornly, she shakes her head and I can faintly hear her teeth clattering.

I shake my head at Molly, politely declining her invitation myself. If Alex won't go somewhere, I won't try to drag her there against her will. "We'll just go back to the fire. It's getting cold out here."

Molly raises her eyebrows suggestively, obviously catching onto the fact that I imprinted tonight. There is no way I could never get cold and that was the giveaway. Smirking smugly, she shrugs her shoulders and sighs. "Okay, I guess I'll see you guys later. It was great meeting you, Alex."

Alex waves goodbye to the she-wolf, who pounces back up the rock to join the two little boys. I feel like she was given the baby-sitting job for tonight. These boys really shouldn't have to be baby-sat, but they are diabolical, like evil scientists or something. They are magnets for trouble.

Unconsciously, Alex walks a tiny bit closer to me to capture some of the unnatural warmth radiating off my body. I doubt she notices, but I do. I am one hundred percent more alert of everything concerning her. Shivering, she rubs her arms and leans near me.

"You're so warm," she mumbles, bewildered. It really doesn't make sense to someone who is on the outside. I know I'll need to tell her my secret someday, but for now, I'll just enjoy the moments when she is kept in the dark about dangerous things. I never want her in danger or even remotely close to anything dangerous. This will prove difficult, considering I'm one of the most dangerous creatures in the world.

Alex looks up for an answer, but I am suddenly captured by her intensely innocent beauty that I hadn't really noticed yet. I was so caught up in finding her that I hadn't actually seen her. Behind the thick-brimmed glasses is a pair of large brown eyes that match the tanned color of her skin. Her hair is much the same as the girls around La Push, but she ties it in a long braid reaching the middle of her back. It's rich, dark brown, nearly black, and it shines violet in the illuminating moonlight. Alex is tall and lean, not too skinny but just perfect in my eyes. Literally everything is perfect about her. I can't wait to learn more about her because I know I'll be blown away each and every day I have left.

Sparkling eyes and a shining smile distract me from her question. "Sorry, what did you say?" I ask anxiously, hoping she didn't note my creepy staring.

"I was just wondering about what those boys were talking about on the rock. Something about a fight?"

So she did hear. And though my imprint instincts are screaming at me to tell her the truth about everything, I know I can't betray the pack's secret so freely like that. I must control myself and wait. All in good time, I will tell her. I make that promise silently to myself as I lead my imprint back over to the bonfire, where the fireworks are just beginning.

"I'll tell you about it later," I reply, mentally reminding myself to tell her as soon as possible. "Let's just enjoy the moment while it lasts."

Then Alex smiles, a little less shyly and more lively, and we hurry over to watch the fireworks dance in the sky all night long, my whole new world right beside me the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sing it out_

_Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

_Sing it out_

_Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

_You've got to make a choice if the music drowns you out_

_And raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth._

Sing, My Chemical Romance

* * *

When we finally get home after the bonfire, it is a little past midnight and the adrenaline rush of being around my imprint is still running high in my veins. After the excursion to Molly's rock, we went back to the fire pit and sat beside the roaring flames as Jacob told us the history of the pack. I was attempting to send telepathic messages to Alex, trying to tell her that the mythical tales are all one hundred percent true. I don't think it worked because she didn't run away from me, screaming at me and the monster inside of me. Instead, she told me she'd hope to see me around.

Not what I expected.

My family's little house is quiet and waiting for us in the moonlight. It sits there in the middle of a grove of mossy trees, waiting patiently and politely for its family to come home. My father opens the door, in his gentlemanly manner, for my mother, leading us into the dark house. The inside of the house in pitch black and the lone sound to be heard is the whistling of the wind chimes outside. I hear the short jingle of the house key being tossed onto the kitchen countertop. Stealthily, I maneuver past my parents, through the kitchen, but I don't make it much farther than the hallway because their voices beckon me back.

"Not so fast, mister," my mother mumbles under her breath. "You have some explaining to do."

Shoulders drooping, I return to the kitchen. Dark circles under my mother's eyes tell me that she is exhausted beyond belief and that we should keep this discussion short. But her overwhelming curiosity is enough to keep her eyes open for a few minutes longer.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

My mother smirks a tiny bit. "I think you know what we're talking about." I shake my head, pretending not to have a single thought inside this head of mine. "The girl you followed around the beach like a puppy?"

"Her name is Alex," I state the obvious.

My mother rolls her eyes in amusement. "I should know that. I _did _technically introduce her to you, if you can remember that far back."

"And I can't thank you enough for that. Good night!" I really want to avoid this conversation with my parents, even if they experience imprinting firsthand or believe they are experts in the art of soul mates. I'd rather skip this for another day.

"We are not finished speaking to you," my father says, grinning to himself. When I sigh in defeat, he continues. "I'm very tired, so I'd like to cut the crap and get to the point. You imprinted on the Cameron girl, right?"

I hang my head, not sure what the right protocol is for explaining this to your parents. In a way, I don't want to grow up and leave them. I know for a fact that they don't want me to grow up, just as most parents are with their children. But I also want them to approve of Alex and love her like I already do. "Yes," I admit.

Glancing up to read their reactions, I'm pleasantly surprised. They merely watch me with prideful and compassionate gazes. I cheer up a little at the prospect of my parents' approval of my imprinting.

"Well, I'm very happy for you, Andy," my mother congratulates me wholeheartedly, patting me gently on the shoulder. She turns to my father, saying, "I'm going to sleep now. You can talk to him about our expectations." And with that, she turns on her heel and marches straight to bed. I'm pleased with my mother; she usually can't stand staying up past nine o'clock at night. On rare occasions, such as these tribal bonfires and New Year's Eve, she will stay up just to please the rest of us. The last part of her statement directed at my father puzzles me.

I turn to my father, bewilderment clear in my expression. "Expectations?"

My father grins, a bit too evilly if you ask me. "It's worse than _the talk_. It's the _imprinting talk_." He settles into one of the chairs by the kitchen table, stretching his long legs and resting his feet on the seat of the adjacent chair. "Pull up a chair and sit a while with me, son."

In one swift movement, I pull a chair out and settle down for a long-winded speech by my father.

"Firstly, I want you to know that I personally think this conversation is unnecessary, being that you are almost a legal adult and should know right from wrong. But I did make a promise to your mother."

"Ok," I nod, still slightly confused but predicting the outcome of this conversation.

"We just want you to know that we approve of your imprint and we want to meet her personally. And also, we need you both to graduate college before anything gets serious beyond dating."

Metaphorically, I take one giant step back. "Whoa, Dad, we are barely even friends. We just met tonight. I wouldn't worry about that."

He smiles, leaning back in his chair. With a great sigh, he yawns, "Good, because I'm too young to have grandkids." Laughing at me dumbstruck expression, my father heaves out of the chair and waltzes down the hall, chuckling to himself as he goes.

"So was Jacob," I whisper-shout after him and the chuckling grows louder. My parents married very young, both just scraping twenty years of age, and they had me two years later. Of course, now they say that they were young and stupid, but Nessie still tells me to this day of the rebellious ways of my youthful father. And when my grandmother shares these stories, I feel almost proud of my father. It's always a treat to hear about your parents when they were young and dumb because they spend so much time trying to prevent the same things from happening to us.

"Don't stay out too late," my father whispers back from down the hall. Then I hear the soft click of the door shutting and I spring out of my seat. It is late, but there is still work to be done. For me, at least.

I escape the house in ninja-like silence and stealth, quickly phasing and jogging into the surrounding woods. The pack mind is completely and utterly empty; no one in the Black pack has phased right now.

While the other non-imprinted wolves sleep, safe and sound, the imprint bond is pulling me somewhere other than my bed. No, the bond is dragging me to the outside of her house, just outside the back window where I can faintly hear the sound of five even heartbeats. One is strong and robust, standing out among the others, to which I take is Alex's father, Jared. The next strongest one is her mother, and then there are two gentle pitter-patters of heartbeats. The last one is nearest to the window and the loudest in my ears. I know it must be Alex because I can feel my wolf heart slowing down to keep pace with the steady beat.

Jogging at a simple pace, I circle the house a few times to secure a perimeter. No enemies will ever get even remotely near Alex and her family, especially with me keeping guard. The entire world could go to ruin and I would still be here, protecting this girl no matter what. I feel more than obliged to; I feel the physical and mental need to be here to protect Alex. That's just my job, plain and simple.

At last, I see the beginning of a serene sunrise. The darkness is starting to fade at the edges of the horizon to the east, light pink traces in the sky trailing along the tips of the pines and rising above the peaks of the mountains in the far distance. Birds stretch and flap their delicate wings, picking up their whistling tunes from the previous day. My paws shift the dusty dirt above ground and mix it with the unspoiled, fertile dirt underneath the surface of the earth. I promise myself one, just one, glance at my imprint before I go on home and sleep for an estimated twelve hours.

Peering up over the windowsill that is currently lined with daisies in painted pots, I gently rest my oversized paws on the wooden panels that line the side of the house. Ever so carefully, I look over the pots and through the window of Alex's room.

The first thing I notice is the room itself. It's somewhere in between clean and messy, with books and various articles of clothing thrown hither or thither. However, the smooth wood desk is completely clean except for an old reading lamp and several sets of books are aligned neatly and orderly in a bookcase on the opposite side of the room. The walls are covered in overlapping band posters, ranging from classic rock legends like the Rolling Stones and Fleetwood Mac to more modern groups like the Black Keys. The walls are dominated by mostly the oldies, including some of my favorites like Journey, Elton John, and the Eagles. It's a pleasant surprise to discover that we share the same taste in music. The floor is enveloped by different things, from half-stitched quilts to random pairs of shoes. The closet door is off to the side, with hangers dangling peacefully from the top of the sliding door, which is slightly ajar.

Then my searching eyes find her. Cocooned in a thick blanket plus the sheets from her bed, my imprint sleeps soundly through the new morning. Her long legs stretch almost to the end of the short twin-sized bed, even with her head and pillow resting at the very top edge. If she grows anymore, she will outgrow this tiny little cot.

Her darkly beautiful eyes are concealed by her shut eyelids, fluttering slightly in her sleep. In unconsciousness, her expression is insanely smooth and blank, her lips drawn tight and brow straight. All the sweetness and innocence is drained; in fact, it's terrifying to the point where I am overwhelmed by the need to see her little cheeky grin. She appears so unguarded and lifeless that I lose control for a split second and let out the tiniest whimper.

In that moment of weakness, Alex's eyes flash open and she jolts out of bed. I duck down out of sight, clumsily knocking one of the potted daisies on its side. Luckily, it doesn't roll off the windowsill and break. I would hate to have been the cause of that. Squeezing my eyes shut, I'm praying that she doesn't walk over here and see me. I'm lying, belly-down, underneath the windowsill of her room. She won't see me if she doesn't walk over here, but if she does, I'm screwed. Dang, she's a light sleeper!

The heartbeats grow louder as she approaches the window. Soft footfalls reach my ears and my imprint cautiously looks out the window and down at the potted flower. Straightening it up and fixing up the flower, she looks out the window and thankfully past me, out at the nearby trees that edge the forest.

"Is anybody out there?" she calls out anxiously. Looking down at last, the unavoidable occurs as she spots me and stares down at me, saying absolutely nothing for a long time. Then, she speaks carefully, "Are you one of the tribe's protectors, Mr. Wolf?"

I let out a throaty chuckle, nodding my big head. So she isn't afraid of me. I find that a huge relief and take it a step further, standing up to full height and looking her eye-to-eye through the window. Limited sunlight illuminates her awed expression as she examines the wolf at her windowsill.

"My name is Alex," she says tiredly, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her darling eyes. "Do you have a name?"

I nod, but it's not like I can speak in English to her in this form. She seems to understand that and instead of waiting for the response that's not coming, she continues.

"I don't have many friends around here. I would really appreciate it if you would be my friend, Mr. Wolf. If you don't mind me calling you that." Fumbling for her glasses, she sets them on the bridge of her nose and her eyes become a bit more focused on my gaze.

I shake my head, indicating that I don't mind. In fact, I sort of enjoy my pet name, no pun intended. I guess I'm officially friends with my imprint, even if she doesn't know it's truly me, Andy.

"Good," she grins. "I like having friends. I went down south for a long time and made a lot of friends. But I wasn't home, so I came back. I'm glad I did, though, because everyone in La Push is still really hospitable and kind. I saw the leader of the tribe, Jacob Black and his wife Nessie, and some of the other members of the tribe's council like Seth Clearwater and Quil Ateara. I haven't seen them for a whole year! It seems like so much longer than that."

She goes on, telling me about Brazil and the culture there. I'm intrigued but almost disappointed that she doesn't mention meeting me for the first time yesterday. The sun rises in the sky and is almost immediately covered by clouds. Finally, I think she is about to talk about me and then she's interrupted by knocking on her door.

"I also met someone new, a boy named Andy, at the bonfire last night." I love how sweetly she smiles as she speaks about me and how overall kind she is without even thinking about it. I don't know if she even understands how amazing she is. "He was so kind—," and then the knocking commences and she is cut off.

"Alex!" a voice calls from the other side of the door. "Breakfast's ready!"

She whirls around on her heel to face me. Biting her lip gently, she whispers, "I've got to go. Will you come back soon?"

I nod assuredly before bowing my head respectfully and turning around the run back home. I sprint through the foggy woods, leaping past the dense mist and deeper into the forest where my home lies in wait. I hurry home, phase back into a human, drag my feet up the porch stairs, skid down the hall, leap into bed, fall flat on my face, and drift off into sleep with the hugest grin plastered onto my face.

I'm my imprint's friend, and that is one huge step in the right direction.


	7. Chapter 7

_Run fast for your mother and fast for your father_

_Run for your children for your sisters and brothers_

_Leave all your love and your loving behind you_

_Can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

_The dog days are over._

Dog Days are Over, Florence and the Machine

* * *

"Andy!"

I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, shutting out the world as I cling on to a few more precious moments of sleep.

"Andrew Black!" I roll over and shove a pillow over my ears, but her muffled voice sounds out anyway. "I know you can hear me! Get out of bed already! It's nearly six o'clock!"

What? There's no way I slept the entire day! Springing out of bed, I almost knock my head against the low-hanging beam that supports the ceiling of my room. The moment I try to move, the sheets tangle around my feet and I unceremoniously crash to the floor. Wrestling with the bed sheets, I eventually win out and shove them away with my feet, picking myself up and racing down the hall and into the kitchen.

My socks slide along the wood flooring and I grab hold of the side of a door opening to add sliding friction. I glide to a stop in the kitchen and meet the glare of disapproval from my mother.

"Andrew Louis Black, why on earth were you out so late after the bonfire?"

"I can explain!" I rush to say, but am immediately taken aback. "Wait, my middle name isn't Louis…?"

My mother sighs in defeat and her shoulders droop the tiniest bit. Pouting her lips, she says, "I wanted it to be, but your father insisted on naming you James Tiberius because of his obsession with Star Trek." Her eyes widen and her pout grows into a sly grin as she temporarily spaces out, looking back at memories of the past. "I fought tooth and nail to name you Andy."

I smile along with her, happy for the distraction. "I like my middle name. And the Trek originals are classic." Reaching into the cupboard, I pull out a random cereal box and a bowl with one hand and grab a spoon from the underneath drawer with the other hand. Sticking the spoon in my mouth, I spin around to open the fridge with my free hand and snatch the gallon of milk. All in a matter of seconds, I have made myself a bowl of cereal. Meanwhile, my mother is still pondering the subjects of names.

When she sees me happily munching on my meal, her thoughtful expression morphs into another disapproving one. With her hands on her hips, my mother defiantly exclaims, "Don't distract me! Why were you out so late?!"

I shrug nonchalantly, sidling past her to sit at the table. I pull up a chair and set my bowl down. Digging in again, I try to avoid my mother's pesky questions.

"Do you even know what time it is, Andy?" She persists, not turning the glare off as it pierces my uncaring gaze.

"You said it was six."

"Six," she nods, "in the _morning_."

My brow furrows. "What day is it?"

"Monday, son."

Immediately, my head snaps to the side, to the wide-open kitchen window. Bright, new daylight pours in unceasingly. If today is Monday and the bonfire was Friday…

"I slept through two whole days!?" I don't bother to wait for a patronizing response from my mother. Instead, I fly out the door, nearly unhinging the poor thing in the process. Leaping down the steps of the porch, my feet don't stop until the forest floor is all around me. The trees surround and trap me, the whispering of leaves and soft tread of paws upon hard-packed dirt beckoning me to turn.

Spinning on my heel in one fluid motion, I turn to face a giant, towering wolf of a reddish-brown shade, slightly slimmer than the Alpha and with glowing yellow eyes. In the bright morning light, the yellow eyes are alive and vivid. The fur lining the wolf's spine is lowered, not intimidated by my presence. In fact, this wolf is completely and utterly relaxed, but he doesn't plop down on his haunches beside me like the sandy-colored wolf and the sleek gray one that follow from behind him. The red wolf watches me, waiting expectantly for me to speak or phase.

"I'm sorry I slept for so long and missed patrol," I say to my father, sincerity in each syllable I utter. "I was irresponsible."

The red wolf bows his head in understanding, his yellow eyes watching me that whole time. He barks softly, signaling for me to phase. After I shape-shift and rejoin the three wolves, the voices flood my head for the first time in what seems like forever.

_Don't sweat the small stuff, Andy, _Seth encourages.

_Yeah, _Molly agrees wholeheartedly. _You hadn't slept in a bed since Wednesday, at least. You've been picking up the slack for the rest of us for a long time now. _

I turn to my father and his intimidating stature. He stands above me quite a few inches, his mind and thoughts guarded with the shielding ability he inherited from Nessie and Bella. I can shield my thoughts as well, but I am not as practiced as my father.

Finally, he lets his thoughts run through the minds of those around him. _I have come to the decision that Seth and Molly are correct in that you have been running patrol more than anyone else for the past few weeks. Being rewarded those two days of sleep is the least we can do for you. You are free of punishment for disregarding patrols over this past weekend, given the circumstances. _

_Thanks, Pops. _I grin a lop-sided, wolfy grin. _What's on the schedule for today?_

_That's what we're here for. Jacob called an emergency pack meeting. Everyone is supposed to meet us out here with no exceptions. _

_They should be here by now, _Molly speculates, more to herself than anyone else. She continues to ponder the fate of the rest of the pack members while I tune out of her head.

_Do you know what's going on, Seth? _I ask to the sandy-colored, all-knowing wolf. He usually knows what's up with pack situations.

He considers the possibilities in his mind, throwing a few ideas around in his head and discarding the impossibilities. The gears start turning as he narrows down the situational improbabilities. At last, he guesses, _I have a few ideas. I think it's mostly about the return of the Volturi._

_Will you tell us again about the last time the Volturi came?_ I ask.

_Yeah, what are their weaknesses? _Molly joins in.

He shrugs indifferently. _Without Chelsea binding the others to Aro, they are a mess. They aren't bonded by love like the packs and the Cullens. If we can kill Chelsea quickly, the rest will be a piece of cake._

_And our advantages?_

_Well, we have two big packs. That's a big one. Plus, a clan of nine able-bodied vampires and Nessie on our side. Then there's the "witnesses", or the people who stood on our side during the Nessie conflict. I'm guessing many of those vamps will return to aid us. _

_Wait, _Molly thinks uncertainly, thoughts jumbled. _I thought there were only eight vamps in the Cullen clan._

_Remember they added the English girl, Hannah, a decade back? _

_No, not really._

_It was when they lived in London. Carlisle found her thrown out in the streets to die after an orphanage burnt down. And Carlisle, being his compassionate and thoughtful self, pitied the girl and turned her. She's sort of like the daughter that Rosalie always wanted, _I fill in, recalling the newest addition to the Cullen family. Initially, I was suspicious of the young vampire girl, but I grew to love her like a sister. She's just scraping sixteen years old, but that's apparently enough in the vampire world. As long as you're not under the age of about ten years, you are not considered an immortal child. I haven't seen Hannah in a while, though, because she's been visiting the site of the orphanage in London lately to come to terms with her death and find closure. She's supposed to come back this week.

_That's a good point, Andy, _my father says, listening in on my thoughts. I guess I forgot to shield them. I'll have to remember that for later.

_What?_

_About Hannah being turned into a vampire so young. When the Volturi come, they will try to find as many excuses they can for destroying us. Hannah will probably be one of them, since she is only sixteen years old. She could pass for much younger, too._

_But that was years ago that Carlisle turned her! _Molly interrupts, bursting through. _And the witch twins are forever twelve- or thirteen-years-old, right? _

_She's right, _I can't help but point out. _Although, the Volturi have been breaking their own rules for centuries on end now. This wouldn't surprise me._

Seth hesitates. _I know. You're both right, in a way. The Volturi are tricky. But not too tricky for us to take 'em. _

Another wolf joins the pack mind before anyone can respond to Seth's comment. Elliot prances into the inner circle, sitting on his haunches next to Molly. _What's this I hear about the Volturi? _Elliot asks innocently, but full of interest. He's like a teenager drafted for the Civil War. Full of zeal and seemingly invincibility, but not the wits to match.

_Elliot, _my father sighs in relief, _good to hear from you, kid. It seems the rest of the pack is taking their sweet time getting to this "emergency meeting", including the Alpha._

_Lucas is running late, _Elliot explains, but doesn't go any further than that.

_Because? _My father persists.

The small Ateara wolf hesitates from lying to my father. Instead, he works around his question. _Uh, I think he had prior arrangements._

_Cut the bullshit, El, and tell us where my brother is. _You can count on Molly to get right down to the point any day of the week.

_Okay, okay. _He succumbs under the pressure from the other wolves. Elliot is pretty much at the bottom of the ladder when it comes to pack leadership, so to have the rest of us demanding an answer from him must feel like hell. _He lost a bet to me, so he had to jump off the tallest cliff in La Push into the ocean._

_So? That's not really that bad of a consequence for losing a bet, _Seth ponders aloud.

In his head, Elliot is cracking up with uncontrollable laughter. Through his thoughts, we can see the rest of the consequence. In our heads, we all see Lucas leaping off the cliff without any clothes on, diving straight into freezing cold, morning ocean water. I hold back from laughing, as does Seth and my father, but Molly can't help it.

She lets out a throaty cackle, throwing her head back in elation. Because Molly can be a little harpy most of the time, it's a nice change to see her happy once and a while. She must've seen Mickey lately and that's why she's in such a great mood.

Suddenly, two more voices join the pack mind and the pack is complete. Lucas is fuming about losing to Elliot, and Jacob is scolding him for gambling. _And that goes for all of you, kids, _he mumbles in his thoughts as an afterthought.

_Sure, sure, _my father grins, stealing Jacob's own little saying. My grandfather grins a little to himself before taking charge of the pack meeting.

Sitting at the head of the circle, our Alpha begins his speech. _Alice supplied me with more information this morning. She had a clearer vision, this one of who would be there. And we were a bit surprised, to say in the least. _

_Well, tell us who was there! _Seth says impatiently, hopping up and down. Sometimes, I swear, that guy is more of a kid at heart than we are.

Jacob continues. _All of us, of course, and all of the Uley pack. _In Molly's mind, her heart drops to the floor at the mention of Mickey being in the fight. What she isn't considering is he is probably feeling the exact same way that she'll be fighting, too. _The Cullens, _Jacob goes on. _A smattering of the witnesses from our last encounter with the Volturi and also a few new creatures._

_Let me guess, _Seth starts. _Denali, Irish, Romanian, and Amazon covens?_

_Yes. There is also the newly created Russian coven. They have three vampires, one of which is a "vegetarian". Alice foresees a handful of nomads on our side, too. Some that we haven't even met yet._

_I couldn't help, _my father begins, _but notice that you said "creatures" instead of just "vampires". What are these new creatures?_

We all turn our big heads back and forth during this back and forth conversation. None of the younger wolves speak; only the older, more experienced wolves take part in this pack meeting.

_Alice has been having visions of us wolves and also hybrids, like Nessie. So, naturally, she saw a few hybrids by our side, including Nahuel and one of his half-sisters. _

_Sounds like our team is pretty stacked! _Seth exclaims happily. _Seems to me we won't even have to worry about this little spat with the bad vamps. Just go in there and get the job done. _

_Not so fast, _Jacob says, shaking his head. _There is more to consider. _

_Like what? _I finally say. I can tell that the other young wolves are getting anxious by just sitting still and listening. I speak for them and their silence.

Jacob looks at me evenly, mind and thoughts even and organized. After all the years of phasing, my grandfather can control his thoughts quite well. Also, he's the Alpha, and that sure helps find some piece of mind. Better than the rest of us, at least.

_Not all our allies will stand by our side when the time comes._

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the late update. I will try to be better about updating quicker. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet_

_Did you finally get your chance to dance along the light of day?_

_And head back to the Milky Way_

_And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

Drops of Jupiter, Train

* * *

"Alice, what do you mean 'not all our allies will stand by our side'?" I ask my aunt, since none of the others in the pack felt like coming all the way out here to ask a dumb question that no one knows the answer to. Why do I have to do all the hard work all the time?

Edward chuckles at my thoughts in the next room over.

The pixie shrugs, her tiny hands cradling her head in concentration. "Shh," she whispers, squeezing her eyes shut. I look over my shoulder at my right-hand girl, but Molly just shrugs. She's as bewildered at Alice's behavior as I am.

Alice's eyes open again, staring into the distance blankly. I wait patiently for her vision to play out and for my aunt to come back to reality. Edward strides smoothly into the room, setting down a book or something near a bookcase before sidling up near Bella, where she stands next to Alice.

"Alice," calls Bella softly. She puts a gentle hand on Alice's tiny shoulder, but Edward tugs her back.

"She's seeing something," he explains carefully.

Bella rolls her golden eyes. "I know _that_." She looks at her sister-in-law with concern. "It's been coming on and off all day, and I'm worried for her."

"Don't worry," Edward says. "She'll come back. She always does."

"Where are the others?" I ask them while Alice is momentarily distracted. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Molly, wide-eyed and completely entranced by Alice's space-out. My friend can't tear her eyes away from my aunt and her vision-in-progress.

"Carlisle and Rosalie are at the hospital," Bella begins. "There's been a breakout of the flu. A virus going around, so they are needed more than ever."

"Esme, Emmett, and Jasper are hunting nearby, I think," Edward mumbles thoughtfully. "Yes, I can scarcely hear their thoughts." He cringes slightly. I wonder what they're thinking about. Probably blood, and that's why he's uncomfortable. Maybe Molly and I should clear out…

"No, it's quite all right, Andy," my great-grandfather says certainly. "Wolf blood has no effect on us any longer."

Molly's head snaps up at this comment, but she immediately let's it go when she realizes we aren't in any imminent danger. Meanwhile, Alice comes back to us.

"I saw it." We all turn to look at her. "I saw it all," she murmurs in disbelief. The rest of her words spill out quickly, and I barely catch half of what she says. "The future is rock solid. I've never seen anything this certain before. It's like I can count on it happening for sure. I can't believe it. Edward, did you catch that?"

"I'm not sure. It was pretty quick." His expression changes into intense concentration. "Was it…Brazil?"

"Rio de Janeiro. I'm absolutely positive."

Edward winces, but not from pain. From fear. "It looked like our side was heavily decimated. There won't be as many vampires surviving this time…"

"And the packs?" Molly inquires nervously. "Did you see the packs, Alice?"

My aunt squeezes her eyes shut and focuses, nodding slightly to herself. "Yes," she mumbles. "Both the packs are there. But they seem strangely unified, as if under one Alpha's control." She looks up at me, bewildered. "Have the two packs merged to form one again?"

I shake my head in confusion. "I don't think so." Looking over at Molly, I say, "I think we would have heard about it." Molly nods earnestly.

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose and Edward concentrates intensely on Alice's vision as Molly and I shift anxiously from foot to foot. Alice just stands there, spacing out into her vision-land. The tension in the air is so thick that you could cut it, as my Grandma Nessie used to say about the dramatic vampires we are related to. Finally, all the anxiousness and nerves build up so painfully in the pit of my stomach that I can't hold it in any longer. How long can I calmly sit there and wait for them to speak openly of our inescapable doom? Not long, apparently.

"So what about the allies!" I burst out and four gazes turn to me in the split second of feeling doubtful about just spitting that out there. I don't really care though, because no one has answered my question yet.

"Patience, Andy," Edward cautions warily. "We can't absolutely know how many of our past allies and friends will come to our aid until we go out there and find them."

"Or hear news of their capture and or death by the Volturi," Molly butts in. I see the truth in her statement. It's just like with Benjamin and Tia. They were fast friends to the Cullens and ready to stand up for their freedom to the Volturi in the past, but that was well over thirty years ago. Now with Amun gone, they had neither reason to stay away nor protection from the bad guys. Who knows who else the Volturi has hunted down in the time that we've allowed them to do that very thing?

"That's right, Andy," Edward continues. "That's the very thing we should fear. Chelsea has become more valuable than ever to Aro, now that she has proved her strength in persuading someone so free-willed and independent like Benjamin." He opens his mouth to say more, but immediately cuts himself off.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asks, seeing the hesitation that is clear in his expression.

With a lack of confidence, Edward says, "We haven't considered another possibility, though the idea of it actually working is so slim that I hadn't really cared to consider it. I don't want Aro to hear it in my thoughts, either, if the time came that he read my mind again."

A slim possibility is better than no possibilities of success at all. "What is it?"

"The last time we saw Benjamin and Tia was a little over a decade ago, when we visited Amun and his coven in Egypt. I remember hearing Amun's cruel thoughts, about turning Benjamin into some sort of weapon to destroy the Volturi with when the time came. I also recall reading Benjamin's thoughts. It seems that Benjamin had an idea of Amun's evil plans, and he was unsure of his destiny. A sort of identity-crisis, so to speak. Benjamin was very against any idea of harming others, whether it was the Volturi or anyone else. He knew he'd fight for his rights and for Tia of course, but other than that, he has grown to become very nonviolent. Nearly the equivalent of Carlisle, in that he shows compassion to all and doesn't partake in violence unless deemed necessary.

"I never paid much attention to it then, but now I wonder. Since Benjamin and Tia have 'joined' the Volturi under Aro's rule, I think about his thoughts more and more often. Benjamin was no fool. And that means that he can't be easily fooled himself."

Bella interrupts, breaking in shyly. "What are you saying exactly?"

"That Benjamin may be tricking the Volturi all by himself."

"How could he do that if Aro has read his thoughts?" Alice inquires, biting gently on her fingernail thoughtlessly while staring into space.

Edward merely shrugs, unconvinced himself. "I don't know. But there is a slim chance that maybe he is pretending to be loyal to Aro, and is truthfully working as a sort of spy for us. No, not a spy. More like a spy working behind the lines, I guess. It's hard to explain."

This is where I step in, just to clear my jumbled thoughts. These vampires' minds work so quickly that it takes me a moment longer. I do have that bit of vampire genes in my system, so it clicks faster for me than for Molly, who is still reeling from this fast exchange of words. "So what you're saying is, Benjamin and Tia aren't brainwashed by the Volturi; that they are just acting like it so that they can get Aro's trust, just to betray him and join us in the fight?"

"Precisely," says Edward, grinning. Someone finally understands what he's trying to say. "Benjamin is clever; I wouldn't begrudge him that. I don't think anyone knows what his true potential is, not even him."

"I thought you once said that you didn't think you'd ever think of anyone ever equaling Carlisle," says Bella.

"I never said he _equals_ Carlisle, but he comes pretty damn close. And that was a long time ago. The times are changing, and with that, the people are, too."

"For the better?" I ask hopefully.

"For the better and for the worse in some cases," Alice says. "It's too hard to tell right now. But everything will become clear in a few weeks' time. Patience is all we need."

"What does that mean? That are fates are to be decided in a few weeks?!" Bella exclaims, worry and grief evident in her anxious expression.

Edward soothes her, saying gentle words and giving pretty answers to an ugly question. "Our destinies will make themselves known when they are meant to be discovered. Life is a mystery and we have to make our fates our own by our choices and actions. And some of us don't have choices, like being transformed into a vampire or wolf. But when life deals us that card, all we can do is—"

"Rise above it," two voices chorus together. I look up and lock eyes with Molly, a calm and serene expression masking her true terror. We've heard this speech before, but not from Edward Cullen. It was from my father, Will Black, one year ago. After Molly and I had both phased for the first time, he told us that it was never in our control, but that's okay. He said we could still make something of ourselves and our lives. We can have a purpose other than just protecting the tribe. He said if we believe in ourselves, we can rise above all the hateful and terrible things in the world to find the good things in the world. The things worth fighting for.

"_They are out there_," my father had said. "_You just have to have the patience to look for them."_

* * *

"I'm running patrol tonight," Molly says, breaking the unwavering silence between us as we stroll through the wooded area surrounding the old border between La Push and the Cullens' turf in Forks. We cross the invisible line, and despite the importance of the line, I don't feel any different stepping onto the other side.

I nod silently.

My friend pauses and looks at me strangely, but I keep on walking. I feel her gaze piercing my back. "Aren't you gonna say something?"

"What'd you want me to say, Molly?" I turn, walking backwards now. I just need to get away from everyone and everything. I need solitude. I need closure. But most of all, I need the girl that I haven't seen in over twenty-four hours; the same girl that became my whole world a couple of nights ago and haven't seen since then. It's hurting me just to think about her. I need to _see _her, even if it's just for a few seconds. As long as she's safe, then this unceasing aching in the hollow of my chest will ease up. "What can I say?"

She glares, defending herself. "I don't know! Anything is better than nothing!" Her glare lightens up as the hurt crosses my face. "You've been acting weird lately, Andy. I'm just worried. You're my brother."

"I'm okay. I'll be okay."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Molly exclaims, her glare returning full force. She points a finger at me accusingly. "I've been told that over a thousand times and I'm not going to hear it from you. You're not okay! How can you be okay?!"

My fists clench up and the anger racks my body. _She's just worried about you, _I think to myself. _Calm down. _The shaking stops but my fists remained stiff at my sides. "It's the only thing I can tell myself to keep myself from falling apart." I glance up at Molly, curious this time. I watch as my words transform her anger into a blank expression, and then into grief and despair.

Crumbling to the ground, Molly Call breaks down, hyperventilating and shaking with fear. She cries out, but no tears fall. Even Molly's too strong for tears. Instead, she folds into a ball, rocking back and forth with hopelessness and despair.

"MOLLY!" I scream, attracting the attention of the only wolf on patrol today. Unfortunately, I sense his footfalls on the other side of the reservation, so it will take him a few minutes to reach the border. I can't quite tell who it is, but I know he's from Uley's pack. I don't recognize this wolf. But right now, I can't focus on a wolf a few miles away. All I see is my best friend in the world, crumpled on the ground in a ball, crying out her emotions and worries.

"Shh," I whisper. "Molly, shh. It's alright. It's gonna be alright."

"No," she pants. "It won't-t." She stutters more incomprehensible words that I don't catch. I place a gentle hand on top of her head, carefully shushing her until the wolf on duty arrives. The tall, chocolate brown-colored canine trots around the trees, his ears perked up at the sound of wailing. It takes me a minute to place this wolf in my mind, but Molly is quicker than me. The moment she lays eyes on him, she knows.

"Mickey," she breathes, curling up into her ball formation again. Wrapped in a tight ball on the ground, Molly heavily inhales and exhales, trembling with the effort. I stand up, straightening up in the presence of the wolf. Our gazes meet and he looks down at Molly with concerned eyes. Whimpering, he kneels down and nudges her gently. Molly doesn't answer; she uses all her concentration on breathing correctly and not bawling her eyes out.

Mickey looks back up at me for an explanation. I sigh and start helping Molly to her feet. "We need to get her somewhere safer," I say aloud, knowing he's probably thinking the same thing but can't say it. I voice it for him. "Let's go to my house."

The wolf nods and jogs off into thicker brush, phasing and hurrying back as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, I struggle with all my might to carry a squirming girl through the woods, over rocky terrain, while she shakes like a leaf. Mickey comes back just in time before I let Molly drop to the ground.

"Careful there," I warn. "She's heavier than she looks."

Mickey only grins a tiny bit, looking down at my friend with a caring expression. "I can handle her," he merely murmurs. He heaves her over his shoulder and she automatically shifts so she is riding on his back, piggy-back style. What the hell? Why can't she be so cooperative with me?

We walk the short distance to my home, which doesn't lay a terribly long way from the Cullens'. Mickey, with Molly on his back, follows shortly behind. I don't bother the formalities when I walk in to the house with two other people following me, one practically a stranger and the other looking like a train wreck with tears streaming silently down her shallow face. My father simply watches us walk by, not exactly surprised at the scene. He does give me a questioning glance, as if he were curious as to why his son brought guests over uninvited, but he doesn't really seem to care.

"I'm going to patrol," he says instead. "Lucas and Elliot are taking the shift after me. Then it's your turn, Andy." He doesn't mention that Molly is supposed to patrol with me, which I suppose let's her off the hook. I would say lucky her, but I don't think the situation calls for it.

My father walks out, leaving an empty house for my lovely guests and me. My mother is out of the house today, visiting her parents in Forks. Taking my usual seat at the kitchen counter, I rest my head on the cool countertop and try to clear my thoughts as I listen to Mickey Littlesea mumble comforting words to Molly. Her labored breathing has slowed, probably due to the presence of the boy from the Uley pack.

Now this is just great. We have a little more than three weeks to get our lives together and go fight for our lives, and ultimately, our destinies.

But right now, my biggest problem is kicking these two kids out of my house so I can go see a very important person, someone I promised to visit _soon_. And that's a promise I plan to keep.

Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, I find Molly and Mickey right behind me, sitting at the kitchen table. Molly leans heavily on his shoulder while Mickey cradles her softly, rocking back and forth. I am lost in a trance for a single moment, wrapped up in their harmony. They really are a match made in heaven. I quickly shake myself awake. They may be a match in heaven, but as made true by recent events, this is no heaven we are living in. This is reality, and the reality of the situation is they need to get out.

"Hey, guys." They look up at my startling words. "I sorta need to leave, so I was wondering if…," I trail off, gesturing toward the front door, hoping my actions speak for themselves.

Molly sits up partially, sniffling. It's sort of alarming to see such a strong girl have such a fragile moment of weakness. I suppose everyone has their moments. "Yeah, we'll lock up for you. I know where the hide-a-key is," she chokes out.

Mickey nods. "No problem at all."

That wasn't exactly what I was going for, but it's close enough. They can stay for a couple of minutes longer. I don't really care. As long as I can get out of the house, it doesn't matter to me when they leave. Just as long as they leave at some point in time, preferable _before _my mother gets back home.

I'm in a rush, so the last words come out in a jumble. "Great, thanks, see you guys later." Out the door I go, crashing through the screen door and leaping down the porch steps. I'm in such a hurry that I fly by someone walking along the dirt road, bumping into them in my rush. I nearly topple the person over, but whoever it is stands their ground firmly.

"Sorry!" I exclaim. I look down at the person I ran into and am immediately blinded.

It's _her_.


End file.
